


【索香】逃离

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: All Sanji, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 好像被打开了什么奇怪的开关，这是漫画出到杰尔马王国的时候我就打开的脑洞，没想到还真的有写出来的一天，因为太久远有点忘记文家的细节设定，有瑕疵请当没看见。11号是索隆没错。隐含12×3，不带老四玩。设定是山治从未离开过杰尔玛。一辆all山治人格崩坏轮奸侮辱强暴的黑车，用词粗俗很残酷也没有丝毫糖分，不能接受的千万不要往下翻千万不要。





	【索香】逃离

**Author's Note:**

> 好像被打开了什么奇怪的开关，这是漫画出到杰尔马王国的时候我就打开的脑洞，没想到还真的有写出来的一天，因为太久远有点忘记文家的细节设定，有瑕疵请当没看见。  
> 11号是索隆没错。  
> 隐含12×3，不带老四玩。  
> 设定是山治从未离开过杰尔玛。  
> 一辆all山治人格崩坏轮奸侮辱强暴的黑车，用词粗俗很残酷也没有丝毫糖分，不能接受的千万不要往下翻千万不要。

外面的世界是什么样，山治从来都不知道。

他小时候只能从书本上获得知识，被囚禁在笼子里的时候看书是他唯一能做的事，也是他最喜欢做的事。

他从书上知道这个世界上有四大海洋，有伟大航路，有亚尔其蔓红树组成的群岛，以及拥有四海游鱼的传说中的海洋all blue。他很喜欢最后一个地方，如果他能离开这个国家，他最想去的就是这里，但他知道自己至死都不会有机会。

当他15岁的时候，他已经快要把杰尔玛的图书馆看光了，连那些晦涩难懂的古诗歌和科学著作他都看了一遍，再也没有新鲜的事物能打开他的眼界。

所以后来他只能从那些周游列国的商人和政客口中获得知识，他们可以教给他更多书本上绝对不会记载的内容，包括怎么用身体取悦他人，这是他14岁之后最常做的一件事，他的兄弟们说这是他的工作，他天生就是要做这个的。

山治从来没看过哪本书上说有人天生就是要做这个的。

虽然血管里流的是跟兄弟们同样的血液，他却只是文斯莫克家的一件玩具，满足士兵们的欲望仅仅是他的哥哥们突发奇想的余兴节目，他真正派的上用场的只有在来访的政客床上套出些有用的信息。前几次他做的很差，但当他品尝过来自家族和亲人的惩戒手段之后，某些有着特殊性癖的政客们在床上对他的羞辱和折磨相较之下也就轻松多了。

日子其实也没有想象中那么难熬，特别是当他被培养出了能从疼痛中获得快感的才能之后，他们奖励他的次数变得越来越多，虽然打在身上的鞭伤还是那么疼，伤口愈合的速度也没有因此加快，好在他学会了苦中作乐。

一开始只是偶尔需要做做工作，并且在兄弟们有需求的时候充当他们的发泄工具，随着年龄的增长，身体的耐受力增强，他的工作量日益增加，到最后发展成了每一夜，而且是一整夜。

苦中作乐的那一套一个月中只能勉强撑上七八天，剩下的日子里他每一夜都不知道自己是怎么活下来的，除了体力透支之外还有那些旧伤未愈又添的新伤，他的后背连一块平整的皮肉都没有，这导致他白天偶尔获得准许睡上几个小时却没办法好好躺着。

在他度过19岁生日的那天，他一度以为自己会撑不下去。他之所以会记得他的生日当然是因为他的同胞兄弟们，那三个受人尊敬的王子在国内举行了盛大的生日庆典，他作为供人狂欢的其中一个环节，体验了一把被体格健硕的士兵们的精液射满腹腔的噩梦，他觉得自己之所以没有在那一天死去，是因为伊治的那句看似玩笑的“牵几匹公马来让他尝尝更大的东西”真的只是句玩笑。

他真的撑下来了，他不知道这是件好事还是件更坏的事。

士兵们还是会尊敬的称他为王子，但这个称谓里更多的是戏谑的成分，他们待他还不如一头牲口，连一只看门的狗都能比他获得更多的尊重。

只要弄哭他就可以获得一袋金币的奖励，士兵们可以想出的招数太多了，皮带的抽打只是基本款，还有不用任何润滑就直接操进他的身体，还有把更多形状奇特的东西塞进他的屁股，他们的招数多到超乎他的想象，到最后他已经不再倔强的咬着牙忍耐，他们让他哭他就会哭，他教会了自己眨眨眼就能流出眼泪的本事。

这一招不再奏效之后他的兄弟们又想出了一些新的手段，比如烧毁那本他最喜欢的写有all blue传说的书，或者当着他的面殴打一个给他细心包扎伤口的女仆。

当他看着她残破的尸体咬着牙又气又难过的浑身发抖时，他依然跪在地上不敢爬起来，他的大哥便露出满意的笑容，摸着他的头说“你很乖，这样就对了”，然后赏给他点吃的，像喂狗一样喂进他嘴里。

即便是这种程度的娱乐也只能取悦他的兄弟们两三分钟的时间，当他们的笑容消退，当他们转瞬之间就玩腻了的时候，他们就会开始想新的招数。

他依然可以撑下去，就算他最喜欢的书被烧成了灰烬扫进垃圾桶里，书页上印制的all blue的手绘图画还存在于他的记忆里，这勉强支撑着他的意志，直到下一个摧垮他的灾难来临为止。

杰尔玛的士兵也不全是他的光顾者，起码里面有一大部分人对男人的屁股没兴趣，在这些人当中只有一个能引起他的注意，因为这个人虽然不会加入侵犯他的行列中来，却会在旁边看着，只是看着。

无论他是在满面泪痕的痛苦哀求还是因沉溺于快感而发出舒服的呻吟声，这个人的眉宇间都不会有一丝一毫的变化，脸色沉静的像是雕塑。

杰尔玛的士兵没有名字只有编号，这个人的衣服上印着11号，所以山治就在心里叫他11号。

山治觉得11号很奇怪，虽然他比山治见过的所有人(其中包括他的父亲)都更像一个骁勇善战的士兵，他却被安排了一些打扫的活儿，所以山治就有了更多跟他单独相处的时间。

他偶尔会跟11号聊聊天，可惜杰尔玛的士兵是人造兵器，脑袋里装的知识比他更少，他们的话题也就少得可怜。

不过仅仅只是这么聊聊天山治也觉得很满足，他长这么大从来没跟人像样的聊过，那些见识广博的政客只会在聊天时拿烟头烫他的大腿，他丝毫体会不到其中的乐趣。

再后来11号会给他带回一些外面的东西，在出征夷平一座城池之后，11号会在战场的废墟中搜寻一些特别的东西，说是特别，其实就只是些破铜烂铁而已，比如一串断了半截的贝壳，一颗涂漆的木球，或者一片花纹精美的碎瓷器。

王宫里奢华的珍宝应有尽有，山治见得多了，但那些都不是属于他的，只有这些破铜烂铁才是属于他的，这些来自“外面”的东西，对他来说比宝石更可贵。

夜晚他会被铁链拴在一个固定的地方供士兵们消遣，11号还是从不加入他们，只是偶尔会在间隙过来喂他一点水喝。白天他需要守在王宫里，确保他的兄弟们想起他时他能随叫随到，能单独出来的机会实在很少，他不得不从自己睡觉的那几个小时中挤出一点点时间，找个隐蔽的地方把11号带给他的纪念品装进木盒子藏了起来。

山治每天总算有了点值得盼望的事，他会趁着无人看管时偷溜到藏东西的地方，打开木盒子把里面的东西一样一样拿出来把玩一遍，或者是在11号进房间打扫的时候跟他聊天，要他给自己带回更多的纪念品。

他起先以为11号是没有感情的，杰尔马的克隆士兵本该如此，但山治觉得只要是人，只要拥有记忆和思考能力，他们身上肯定有能称之为“人性”的东西存在。

往后的日子里，山治在11号身上逐渐验证了自己的想法，11号那张冷峻的脸并不总是没有表情，被戏弄时他也会皱眉，聊到有趣的话题时他的眼睛里也会流露出笑意，他是一个活生生的人，最起码在山治眼里，他不再是个没有感情的战争机器。

与11号的相处在山治暗无天日的生命中开启了一道能照射进阳光的缝隙，习惯了注视黑暗的他像飞蛾一样奋不顾身的扑向光源，生怕它从自己的世界溜走。

在一个无人看管的午后，山治把进房间打扫的11号推到床上，主动跨骑在他身上，低头送上了一个吻。

那是山治唯一一次自愿的、没有目的性的、带有感情的与人做爱，他那具布满伤痕和淤青的身体拼尽全力似的上下起伏，因为害怕发出呻吟声被人发现所以用一只手捂住自己的嘴巴。

他懂得什么时候该画着圈晃动腰臀，也懂得什么时候该夹紧屁股用力一坐到底，这些技巧都是杰尔马的贵客教他的，他现在把它们全部施展在了11号身上。

他第一次知道原来并不是每个男人的阴茎插入他的身体都会让他恶心想吐，第一次知道原来精液射进体内时也可以让他觉得自己没被弄脏，第一次知道原来高潮时接吻是一件这么美妙的事，第一次知道原来自己正在经历一场爱情。一场万劫不复的爱情。

他虚脱的倒在11号身上，将耳朵贴上胸膛聆听心跳声，心跳的擂动沉重而有力，每一声都在告诉他，他爱上的是个真真正正的，活着的人。

之后的幽会变得顺理成章了起来，山治才发现11号并不是对他的屁股不感兴趣，压在他身上操他的时候比谁都要凶，可他却很享受这样的对待。

在他的悉心引导下，11号拥有了越来越多的自我意识，比如会说出一些入门级别的甜言蜜语，比如会在他趴在自己胸口时用手指拨弄他柔软的金发，比如会捧起他的脸用柔和的眼神看他。以及对他说：“我带你走吧。”

关在囚笼里近二十个年头，做了他们口中的“狗”整整六年，山治从来没想过自己可以离开，甚至光是有这样的想法都会让他感到不安，那种本能的恐惧感从内心深处蔓延出来包覆住了他的心脏，只这一句话就足够提醒他接受来自哥哥们的惩罚时将要承受什么样的痛苦。

他从床上翻身下去，拢好衣服光着脚头也不回的跑出了门。

多年来的生存环境不允许山治拥有勇气，哪怕敞开笼门逗弄他走出去，他可能也只会瑟缩在墙角不敢抬头。

事情的变故发生在一次讨伐之后，虽然杰尔马大获全胜，尼治却因为一时放松警惕遭到了偷袭。那仅仅只是个不痛不痒的小擦伤，凭着他异于常人的体魄很快就能痊愈得连一点小疤痕都看不见，但对于自尊心颇高的王子来说，这简直是奇耻大辱。

他发泄自己愤怒的方式很简单，他的女人，他手下的士兵，还有那些召之即来挥之即去的妓女，他把他们挨个折腾完一遍之后，又想起了他可爱的弟弟，他那个金发的瘦弱的弟弟总能带给他最多的愉悦感。

他把山治叫进来让他脱去衣服趴在桌上，让女仆手持鞭子抽打他，他每叫一声女仆就要替他挨上一鞭，所以他必须全程咬紧牙关不让喊叫声泄露出口。那是一根镶着铆钉的皮鞭，即便是女人娇弱的手劲儿也能在他背上抽出一道道血痕，尼治偶尔还会帮忙，握着女仆的手腕像摆弄一只玩偶一样教她该抽打哪里，连大腿和屁股也要照顾周全。

期间山治昏死过去几次，咬在嘴里的手腕几乎快要被他咬断，父亲派人来召见各位王子去会议厅议事，这场游戏才算终止。他裹着件单薄的衣服被尼治踹出门去，后背和大腿都在往下滴着血，他觉得自己对疼痛的忍耐力真是超乎想象，因为他现在竟然还能站着。

杰尔马的士兵们都穿着一样的制服，他必须走近了才能分辨出他们，他走到哪里都会留下一串血脚印，在宫殿之间徘徊了许久，终于在一队巡城的士兵里看见11号的身影。他跌跌撞撞的走过去把11号从队伍里拉出来，拉着他走到城墙下，又拉着他走到树丛之后，在确定周围不会有人出现后他才说：“你带我走吧。”

他把自己的身体整个倚靠进11号怀里，感受着这个克隆士兵的体温，涌入鼻腔的熟悉气味像拥有魔力般驱散了鞭伤的疼痛，这股温暖让他的眼泪涌出了眼眶。(可接结局2)

(结局1)

他们没有什么周密的计划，因为在十艘船组成的国家面前一切计划都是多余的，他们只能凭着运气下海去赌一把。

山治临走前去秘密地点拿出了他装纪念品的木头盒子，里面装的全是些残破不全的小玩意儿，他把盒盖打开来看了看那半串贝壳和涂漆快要磨光的木球，那是11号第一次带回来给他的礼物。

远处有一队士兵向这边走来，山治把木盒子塞进衣服里低头想要与他们错开，却迎头撞上了另一队士兵，当他意识到事情不对劲的时候，他已经被一群士兵包围了。

伊治从士兵组成的人墙后走了出来，跟在他后面的是11号，他的脸又恢复成的雕塑脸，和周围的每一张脸上的表情都如出一辙。

此时山治已经颤抖得不像样，怀抱中叮咣作响，伊治把他的衣服扯开从他胳膊底下拿过那只盒子掀开盒盖看了看，然后把里面的东西全部倾倒在地上，垃圾和碎片就这么铺散在山治脚边。

“只凭这些东西就让你心动了？”伊治扔掉盒子，露出嘲弄的表情，指了指身后的11号。“只不过安排个人在你身边逗你玩玩你就上钩了，垃圾就是垃圾，一辈子都不会有出息。”

比起害怕接受惩罚的恐惧，山治发现竟然还有另一种更浓烈的情绪抓住了他的心脏，这种情绪撕扯着他的精神和灵魂，马上就要将他撕成碎片。

“你还是这么不长记性，杰尔玛的士兵只忠于他们的主人，他们的国王和王子，也就是我们。而你只是一条狗。”

伊治命令几个士兵把山治架了起来，带着他到了每天晚上拴他的地方，几个人把他面朝下按在桌子上，两只胳膊拉扯开拴在了桌沿边的铁链上。

山治全程都没怎么反抗，因为他知道反抗没有意义，他只是定定的将目光投注在11号身上，希望能从他的脸上看出点什么。

只要趴在这张铁桌上山治就知道接下来等待他的会是哪一项惩罚，不用伊治下命令，士兵就脱掉山治的裤子，自觉的在他身后排好队。

第一个人插入进来时山治咬着牙忍住了叫声，他背上的鞭伤有的甚至才刚结痂，不带任何怜悯的机械性的抽送非但不会给他带来快感，还将那些新伤口重新牵扯开，血珠连成线淌了出来。

他依然继续盯着11号的脸，在他发出痛苦的闷哼声时他看到11号的眉头微微动了一下，那是一个细小到几乎难以察觉的表情变化，不过还是被他捕捉到了，然后他才放任自己的眼泪流了出来。

还好，11号并不是没有心的。

此时此刻山治以为他正在经历的就是惩罚的全部，但这其实只是个开始，当伊治把11号安排在他身边时，就已经想好了整场游戏的玩法。

伊治先是附在另外一个士兵耳边低语了几句，那个士兵点点头，跑向空地的另一端，端起枪对准了伊治的胸膛。其他士兵立马举枪瞄准了他，伊治对他们做了个手势示意他们把枪放下，然后扭头对11号说：“过来，到你尽忠的时候了。”

被人压在桌面上用力操弄的山治光是应付自己的麻烦就已经精疲力竭，听到这句话后他忽然剧烈挣扎起来，许多年来头一次的，把他毕生所学的脏话全部用在了伊治头上。

伊治似乎很享受他这副绝境中勉力挣扎的可怜样，只是轻轻抬了抬指尖，山治身后的士兵就心领神会的解下腰带套进他嘴里，握住两端向后一扯，让他再也发不出骂声。

11号已经自觉走到伊治身前站好，他拍了拍这个听话的克隆士兵的肩膀，表情愈发的得意，他觉得这个游戏真是有意思极了。

“给畜生做食物，怜悯下等人，到现在又爱上了一个克隆士兵。山治，我真的很怀疑我们的血管里到底是不是流着一样的血。”

枪械上膛，枪手已经将手指扣上了扳机。山治奋力摇着头挣动着手腕，卡在他嘴中的皮带更用力的向后勒紧，那个士兵像驾驭一匹牲口般更用力的操进他的身体，他的脸因为疼痛和异样的快感皱成一团，由于皮带的拉扯只能被迫抬起脸来直面着眼前的一切。

11号并没有像普通士兵那样作为一堵称职的人墙直视前方，而是扭过头看向了山治。

即便他生长于培养舱和营养液之中，从诞生于世的那一刻起性命就不属于自己，他面对着枪口还是动摇了。

在他短暂又单调的生命里，出现了让他想要为之驻足的东西，那个东西甚至都不能称之为“人”。它就像狂风暴雨后路边被践踏的野花，哪怕风折断了它的叶子，撕烂了它的花瓣，被踩得遍体鳞伤，当太阳升起时它依然会照常绽放，想要燃尽最后一丝生命般绚烂夺目。

11号看着山治，抬起手想要帮他擦掉脸上的泪痕，说：“对不起，我……”

一颗子弹射入他的胸膛，克隆士兵强壮的肌肉和骨骼让子弹飞旋进胸腔深处卡在了里面，并没有透体而出，他身后的伊治毫发无损，他作为战争兵器的使命到这里就结束了。

伊治把11号的尸体向一旁推开，走到桌子前两手扶着桌面低头看着山治的脸，山治正被后方的侵犯者操得浑身颤抖呼吸困难，喉咙发出痛苦的呜咽声，口水从皮带后面流出来，泪水湿透了整张脸，那双蓝眼睛里的绝望正是伊治想要的，这种愉悦感不仅仅能保存三分钟，也许是三天，或者能保持一个礼拜也说不定。

“游戏到此为止了，弟弟，你好好享受吧。”伊治用食指的指尖逗弄了一下山治的下巴，山治眼中涌出的恨意让他大笑出声。这个被操得连话都说不出来的弱者，连亲眼看着爱人死去都只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，真是个彻头彻尾的废物。

伊治心情愉快的带着手下士兵转身离去，11号的尸体被人搬走送去处理，山治则依然留在原地，他身后的士兵们还在等着和他这个杰尔马王国的第三王子交欢，他的眼泪无法止住，明天这里的每一个人手里都会多出一袋钱。

如果有什么词能形容山治现在的状态的话，那应该是“枯萎”，折了花茎拔了根，他的灵魂已经彻底死去，连在脑海中拼凑出那张all blue的手绘图画都无法让他重新振作起来。

他觉得自己真的要撑不住了，也不想再撑下去了。

然而他的哥哥并不打算就这么轻易放过他的叛逃，哪怕他没有成功，哪怕只是一个想法，他连有这个念头都不行，他必须受到惩罚。

当天晚上伊治就领来了一个士兵，他穿着300号开头的制服，眉宇凝固，脸冰冷的像座雕塑。

不仅仅是表情，从头发到容貌到体格他都跟11号一模一样，他是个新的克隆士兵，跟11号拥有着同样的基因，只不过他再也不是那个会对山治露出柔和眼神的人了。

“从今天起你就是11号。”伊治笑着对克隆士兵说道，目光则是停在山治脸上。

山治依然像之前那样被绑在桌上，在天亮之前没有人会帮他解开，这是约定俗成的规矩，任何一个士兵夜晚来了感觉都能到这里来找他解决，方便又快捷，这就是他的工作。

不过今天晚上他可以停工了，因为他的哥哥对他有了别的安排。

被称作11号的新克隆士兵没有记忆也没有人格，只是一台单纯听命于主人的人肉机械。

山治侧脸贴着桌面，视线望向夜色中的某个方向，不愿意多看他一眼，这样没有灵魂的一具空皮囊，只会让山治觉得恶心。

伊治就是要用这个新克隆士兵来恶心他，所以下达的指令很简单，操他，往死里操，要让他永远记住想要背叛文斯莫克会有什么后果。

新兵很听话，行动也很迅速，优质的基因让他拥有了足够健壮的体格和良好的敏捷度，他走到山治身后，低头看向被镣铐锁在两边桌脚的张开的双腿间，那里沾满了精液和血液的混合物，看上去有点脏。

但是既然接到了命令他就不会迟疑，他脱下裤子用手帮助自己勃起，然后往前迈了半步，将阴茎对准后穴，畅通无阻的插入进去。

这是他降临于世后第一次品尝情爱的滋味，即便对趴伏在桌面上的这个看起来肮脏瘦弱的金发男人毫无兴趣，他还是很快就进入了状态。

伊治对他下达的命令是，往死里操，可是怎样才能让这个人濒临死亡呢？他想了一下，然后用两只手掐住山治的脖子，手指紧紧扣住他的咽喉。

山治萎靡的身体这才开始有了反应，手指扣着咽喉又疼又难受，缺氧感和后方逐渐产生出的快感同时将他淹没，他的意识开始变得飘忽起来。他忽然很希望自己就这么死去，他希望这双手能够掐的再用力一点，甚至拧断他的脖子都没关系，那样他就可以解脱了。

在缺氧感到达极致的时候他迎来了一次前所未有的痛快高潮，温暖的潮水从头淹没到脚，仿佛在将他的意识从肉体中抽离。这种温暖让他回忆起他依偎在11号的怀抱里，他会用手指卷他的金发，用指节帮他抹去额头的汗水，那双本该是战争机器的手却对他充满了温柔，只是那双手再也不会触碰他了。

而现在，用相同基因克隆出的双手将要把他推向死亡深渊。就在他欣喜的准备迎接死亡的到来时，那双手却松开了，他重新堕回黑暗里，窒息感和浑身的剧痛瞬间向他袭来，他用额头抵着桌面剧烈呛咳起来。

“别真的把他弄死了！白痴！”他隐约听到了伊治的声音，那个只要他还活在世上就痛恨的声音。

和11号一样，这个新兵也有着很好的持久力，只不过跟山治能够承受的痛苦和折磨比起来这种程度的侵犯实在不算什么。

于是伊治说:“11号，用你的腰带抽他。”

新兵解下皮带折叠了一下握住一端，一边前后挺送着腰胯一边将皮带抽向山治的后背，这片后背上的伤痕已经多到让他觉得无处下手，他不明白在这样的背部增添伤痕能有什么效果，这个金发男人明明已经不可能再更疼了。

这样的抽打与侵犯持续了很久，伊治没有喊停新兵就不会停手，直到他发现他的弟弟已经不动了，才抬手示意新兵停止，走到桌边探了一下山治的鼻息，他还活着，只不过苍白的脸色和苍白的皮肤看上去像是死了。

不愧是文斯莫克家的血脉啊，虽然是个废物。

伊治命令新兵把山治搬回他的住处，这一夜可以给他放个假，在新兵把山治残破得仿佛一掰就碎的身体扛在肩上时，伊治走过去摸了摸山治的脸，对昏睡中的他说:“你可以试试再爱上这个新的11号，每一个我都会杀掉，这样才能为我提供更多的乐趣啊，弟弟。”

士兵对主人的死亡预告毫无反应，伊治对他摆了摆手，说:“送他回去吧。”

“是，殿下。”新的11号回答道。

END

还有个边角料的脑洞是，杰尔玛66盗取体格强健的人的基因来给自己制作士兵，11号的基因是从索隆身上偷来的，所以没有离开杰尔玛的山治跟索隆的分身谈了一场恋爱，最后被折磨成了一块破布。而身在草帽海贼团的索隆本人则在世界上混得风生水起，不知道这世界上的某个角落正在发生着什么残酷的事，而且船上也不会有个好色厨子整天跟他斗嘴了。

嗯，就是这样。

(结局2)

他们耐心等待一个合适的时机出逃，也许只用等上一两周，也许要等上一两年，虽然漫长的等待会很辛苦，但好在等待的日子里每天都有了盼头。

出征的时候11号总会作为主力战斗员上阵，在经历过同样的基因改造和身体强化的克隆士兵中他依然是最强的那一批，这导致了他无法在杰尔玛大本营兵力最弱的时候留在那里，凭山治一个人是出不来的，因为他从来都没有出来过。

当他们等到半年的时候，山治后背上的伤已经开始出现难以愈合的迹象，而且也消瘦得很厉害，11号便决定不再等下去了，在一次战斗中他格挡的动作故意放慢，用自己的胸膛接下了敌人斜劈下来的一刀。

杰尔玛的士兵犹如枪炮武器，一旦破损到维修困难就会直接遭到回收处置，过小的伤势经过科技手段处理又会迅速愈合，所以他必须保证自己将死而又不死。船只回程的一路上他都是咬着牙挺过来的，带着近乎致命的伤口被担架抬上杰尔玛的大船时他在人群里看到了山治，他正在给迎接军队的仆人们打下手，看过来的目光里写满了担忧，却没办法走上来跟他说上一句话。

他的伤势需要养上一两个月，作为主力战斗员他知道下一次出征是在什么时候，就在两周之后，所以他必须在两周的时间内让自己痊愈到能够长途跋涉，就算不能也要硬撑下去。

在他养伤期间山治没法经常来看他，医院里人多眼杂，被人看出他们关系不一般可不是闹着玩的，山治就只能偶尔偷溜到医院楼下，躲在灌木丛里拿石子砸他病房的窗玻璃，他们便能隔着两层楼说说话，他看得出山治脸上的笑容越来越爽朗了，也看得出他对这件事充满了期待。

山治从来都没有走出过这十艘船，这天地间这么大，他不该一辈子都只呆在这一个地方。

11号自己是个人造士兵，他的基因专门进行过改造，他听令，嗜战，体魄强悍，而且被屏蔽了感情，这些改造使他不应该对山治的笑容产生疼惜，也不该对他产生保护欲。他认为自己是一个瑕疵品，他没准和杰尔玛的三王子一样，都是改造不成功的特例。

两周的时间过得很快，他强迫自己一天五顿的塞入大量的食物来恢复体力，甚至不惜折损寿命偷偷加大了愈合药的剂量，在整个杰尔玛66再度倾巢而出吞没一整个国家的时候，出逃的时机终于来临了。

山治从来都没有逃过，即便只是逃离兄弟们的掌控都会挨上一顿毒打，更别说尝试下船了，所以他们对山治出逃的预防措施薄弱到几乎可以说是没有。

11号唯一需要克服的，准确来说是帮山治克服的，就是他的心理负担。一想到要逃出去他就会双腿发颤，这个状态下他可爬不下绳梯。

临走之前山治先去秘密地点找到了他装纪念品的木盒子，把它作为最重要的，也是唯一一样需要带在身上的行李。

杰尔玛的一切他都不想要了，更何况他那间供仆人居住的狭窄的房间里根本什么都没有，他除了木盒子之外只需要一身衣服，一些漂洋过海必备的食物和水和应急物品，以及他的爱人，除此之外他什么都不要。

11号在出发之前给了山治一个拥抱，他出征了一个月，又在医院里躺了半个月，他们已经很久没这么拥抱过了。

他觉得山治现在需要这样的一个拥抱，他用手拍打着山治的肩膀——如果山治不是背部有伤的话他应该拍打的是后背，这是他在陆地上行军时跟村庄里的村民学来的，他们会这样安慰自己的妻子和孩子。

他的手轻轻摩挲山治的肩头，将自己的体温传递给他，山治的双腿便慢慢止住了颤抖。然后他们躲在树后偷偷接了个吻，因为思念，同时也是因为不安，一旦事情败露，他们可能就再也没有机会触碰彼此了。

躲过城中的守卫对11号来说易如反掌，他每隔一段时间都会轮值一次巡逻，城中卫队的巡逻时间和路线他都清清楚楚的记在脑子里，他们顺利的绕开卫队，畅通无阻的来到11号事先与人约定好的释放小船的地点，那里却并没有船。

他们站在船栏边吹着海风茫然四顾，11号将手放在了腰间的刀柄上，因为他感受到了一丝危险的气息。山治的双腿又颤抖起来，他很恨自己的本能反应，他的三个兄弟将恐惧的种子埋进了他的骨与肉，他没办法违抗它们的存在。

来的是一小队士兵，11号认出了他们是文斯莫克长女零玖的贴身卫队，他们抬着一支船，什么话也没说就将小船悬挂在钩子上。

山治的姐姐是唯一一个不会亲身参与到对他的摧残中的人，但与他也不亲近，所以山治不敢确定他们现在是否可以安下心来。

零玖站在山治面前，伸手摸了摸他的头发，他的发色和他们的母亲一模一样，可她并没有保护好这个最像母亲的弟弟，这一直是她最愧疚的一件事。

“想要告密的人已经被我处理掉了。”零玖舔了舔嘴唇，扭头看向一旁的11号:“太容易信任他人可是会吃亏的，你这样可保护不了我的弟弟。”

11号皱了皱眉，他的性格改造不允许他这样做，但他还是忤逆了他的女主人，说“我比你更能保护好他。”

他果然也是个瑕疵品。零玖这样想着，却没有把这句话说出来。她又看向自己的弟弟，帮他把领口的扣子扣好，然后说:“希望我们以后不会再见面了。”

这句诀别的话对山治来说就是最好的祝福。

他们坐上小船以后士兵将船垂吊至海面，巨大的杰尔玛船只如庞然巨兽般遮天蔽日的耸立在他们头顶，海浪推着小船颠簸飘摇，山治仰起头看向他至今都没有离开过的地方。

他终于做到了。

在大船的监看范围内不能扬起风帆，他们只能用手摇桨慢慢划远，看着那座巨大的海上堡垒在视野中缩小，山治才真正体会到卸去枷锁的轻松感。

一个海浪打过来将船上的几样物品颠落海面，其中就包括山治的那只木头盒子，箱盖敞开里面装的东西全部掉落出来，山治连忙扶着船沿探出半个身子伸手去捡，11号及时抓住他的手腕，在下一个会将他的身体掀落海中的海浪打过来之前将他拽进了怀里。

山治推着他的胸膛还想转身去抢救逐渐沉入海水中的那些纪念品，11号用力捏着他的肩膀让他看向自己，直视着他的眼睛说:“那些东西没什么稀奇的，以后还会有更多。”

山治的心情从弄丢心爱玩具的难过慢慢转变为了对未来的期望，又慢慢转变为了对过去这二十年间发生的一切所产生的委屈，那种委屈铺天盖地，一瞬间就淹没了他，特别是被11号抱在怀里，感受着他的体温的时候。

他们再也不用躲避他人的视线就可以抱在一起，他也再不会遭到无缘无故的蹂躏和毒打了。

他把脸埋向11号的肩膀，放声大哭起来。

他所承受的委屈够他哭上十天半个月，可到了日落之前他的眼泪就止住了，哪怕只是一望无际的海面和海平线上的落日，他也对身处杰尔玛王国之外所欣赏到的一切都充满了兴趣。

明明瘦得只剩一身皮包骨，他仍像不知疲倦似的趴在船沿边用手指撩动海水，观察海面下的游鱼，他是第一次离得这么近看海里面的活鱼，他现在已经跟它们一样自由了。

沿着记录指针的指引他们一路向最近的一座没有杰尔玛势力渗透的小岛航行，11号身上重伤未愈，山治却是最先倒下的那一个，他背上的伤已经拖延了太久，反复不断的新旧伤势已经拖垮了他，刚开始航行的时候他只是凭着脱离苦海后那一时的兴奋支撑着自己的精神，而现在，他快要不行了。

他躺在11号腿上，蜷缩起身体，一切能御寒的毯子和布袋包括11号的衣服都裹在他身上，他仍然冷得发抖，苍白的脸已经没了血色，11号很怕他某一次闭上眼睛就再也不会睁开。

11号开始后悔他为什么没有早点行动，为什么要拖延这么久才带他走，为什么不能为他冒一次险。他好不容易走出来了，怎么能在这种时候丢掉性命。

山治怕11号担心，起先还会有一搭没一搭的跟他讲话，到最后他连说话的力气都没有了，11号便握着他的手，想确认他是否还在的时候就轻轻捏一下他的手指，然后他就会轻轻回捏一下。他现在能使出的力气很小，但只要他的指尖还能微微的动一下，11号就能暂时放心了。

离记录指针指示的岛屿大概还有一个白天的航程，山治两天吃不进东西，到早上的时候已经唤不醒了，11号把手指放在他的鼻子前面却感受不到他的气息，便把他的头抱起来，让他枕着自己的手臂，把脸贴近他，嘴对嘴辅助他呼吸。

他是人造人，经过基因改造，一切战争机器所不需要的普通人类的特质都被拿掉了，所以他流不出眼泪，他只能静静地看着山治，用手轻轻拍他的脸颊想要试着唤醒他。

11号离开杰尔玛是为了山治，拼尽全力也是为了山治，如果山治不在了，他不知道这片广阔的大海他还能去哪。

遥远的海平面上驶来一艘帆船，看着桅杆上飘扬的海贼旗帜，11号用一只胳膊揽住山治，另一手扶上了腰间的刀柄。

如果交错而过一切顺利，那就最好，但如果遭遇袭击，他必须在保护好山治的同时迅速解决掉战斗。

那艘船似乎是有目的的向他们的小船驶了过来，风帆逐渐收拢，最终与他们的小船并肩。

一个少年趴在船栏上按住头上的草帽，嘴角高高扬起，对11号说:“你们需要帮助吗？！”

END


End file.
